I'll Always Find You
by Flowerheart7901
Summary: In a world where you get the name of your soulmate marked on the inside of your wrist at a young age, Blaine Anderson wants to find his soulmate. While Kurt Hummel simply wants to make it through high school without getting shoved into a locker. Soulmate!AU.
1. Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**Chapter 1: Memories**

* * *

Blaine Anderson woke up to the bleeping of his alarm clock, telling him it was time to get up for school. He groaned, hit the button, and got out of bed, ready for another day of school. It was only when he looked at his phone did he realize what date it was. Today, was ten years since his life changed drastically.

* * *

_Ten years ago..._

Blaine woke up on to what seemed like a normal Saturday. The six year old bounced out of his bed before feeling a tingling feeling on his right wrist. He gasped, knowing exactly what this meant. Every child in the world, between the ages of five and ten received a soul mark on the inside of the wrist of their dominant hand. This mark left a permanent tattoo of a person's name, their soulmate. Their soulmate was the person who knew someone most in the world. It was said that when you meet your soulmate, it feels like two halves becoming whole. If your soulmate died, you would know, even if you had never met them before. The name on your wrist would start to fade slowly after that point, until it was an extremely faint marking. There were some cases of people gaining a new soulmate after the death of their old one, but it was very rare. Blaine had been waiting all of his young life for this to happen. He looked down at his still tingling wrist to read what name was written there.

_Kurt Hummel._

Blaine bonded down the stairs, towards the kitchen, where he knew his parents would be.

"Mom, Dad! I got my mark!"

Dolores and Robert Anderson looked up from the breakfast they were preparing in the kitchen, to see their youngest son Blaine, running towards them, a smile on his face."

Dolores Anderson's face broke into a wild smile, while Robert Anderson smiled gently. "Let's see your wrist honey." She said, gently to her son. She had been waiting for this moment since Blaine was born, the moment she learned who her darling son was meant to spend his life with.

Robert Anderson nodded. "What's her name son?"

Blaine beamed, holding out his wrist for his parents to see. "His name. His name is Kurt Hummel. I wonder what's he like and when I'll meet him. I always wanted a prince, like the princesses in the Disney movies."

Blaine, at only six years old, was oblivious to the looks of disgust his parents shot one another, still beaming after learning the name of his soulmate.

"Blaine." Dolores said, her formerly warm voice now devoid of life and cold, "Go upstairs and pack a bag. We're leaving in thirty minutes. You can eat your breakfast in the car."

Blaine tilted his head at his parents. "I didn't know we were going on a trip today. Where are we going? What should I bring?"

"Bring everything important to you. You won't be back here for a really long time."=

Blaine was about to say something, but stopped once he saw the look his dad sent him, and simply nodded and went upstairs to pack his bag.

As soon as Blaine was out of sight, Dolores turned to her husband. "What should we do Robert?"

"I have an idea." Robert said, still disgusted at the name he saw on his son's wrist. "I will not have a son that is a fucking fag. I heard of a school, Dalton Academy. It's an all-boys boarding school two hours south, in Westerville. They have a elementary, middle, and high school. We can drop him off there, and we would never have to see him again."

Dolores nodded. "I will not have a son that is such a disappointment, like Blaine will turn out to be. This is for the best. We never have to see him again, and it will be like this never occurred."

* * *

Upstairs, oblivious to his parent's discussion in the kitchen, Blaine happily packed his bag. "_What did my parents mean when they said I won't see this house for a long time? They must mean that we are going on a long trip_," the six year old said to himself. "_That's it. They are surprising me with a trip and didn't decide to tell me till this morning_." With that thought decided, Blaine continued packing his bag, blissfully unaware of what was going to happening in the next few hours.

As soon as Blaine was finished packing, he went downstairs and was ushered into the car quickly. Blaine wondered what the hurry was, but didn't think too much about it. The car ride was completely silent, the tension so palpable that even a six year old like Blaine could tell. But as he was too young to understand what was happening, he didn't think too much about it, deciding it was simply some adult thing with his parents's jobs.

* * *

Two hours later, his dad pulled up outside a big mansion like building. Blaine looked around, his eyes wide as he took in his surroundings. Boys of all ages milled around in uniforms, glancing quickly at them, but not giving them much heed.

"It looks like Hogwarts!" He babbled, excited, to his mother who simply nodded and looked away. Blaine's parents had recently let him watch the first Harry Potter movie, and he had fallen in love with the wizarding world, even dressing up as Harry Potter. Blaine frowned at his mother's aloof attitude, not like the warm, caring mother he knew, but didn't pay much attention to it, getting distracted once again by the buildings.

Blaine's father let them through the campus, until they arrived at what seemed like the main building. Robert led them inside, through the hallways, until they stopped outside an office.

"Wait here Blaine" Blaine's father commanded him, as he and his mother disappeared into the office. Blaine, the curious six year old he was, turned around to see what was going on. His parents had sat down to talk with a greying man in a suit.

"_What are they talking about?_" Blaine wondered, not sure what was so important that his parents drove him two hours here on a Saturday. Ever so often, the adults would jester to Blaine in the hallway. After about ten minutes, they exited the office. Both of his parents started to walk down the hallway, and Blaine went to follow him, but the greying man from the office stopped him.

"Stay here Blaine. Come with me."

Blaine followed the man into the office, many questions whirring through his small brain. "_Who is this man? How does he know my name? Why did we come here? What were my parents talking to him about?_" And most importantly, "_Why did they leave me?_"

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions." The man told the nervous little boy.

Blaine nodded, unable to say anything.

"Well, first I'm sure you're wondering who I am. I'm Headmaster Jones, Headmaster of Dalton Academy for Boys. Its an all-boys boarding school with an elementary, middle, and high school. And you go here now."

Blaine stared at him. "What?" For the first time in his young life, Blaine was truly scared and confused. "What do you mean I go here? Where are my parents?"

The Headmaster sighed, obviously this wasn't the first time he had to do this. "Your parents left you in our care. They didn't say why, or when they will be back." This was a lie. Sebastian Jones knew exactly why the parents left this boy with them, and that they were never coming back. He had many boys at his school in the exact same situation as little Blaine here. But he wasn't going to tell this boy that, not yet. He was only six, he could not handle this type of information yet. But later, when he was older, he would tell him the full story. "Follow Ms. Kitter Blaine. She'll take you to your dorm room."

Blaine looked up at the woman. She was young, about twenty-five years old, with long, brilliant red hair and green eyes. She smiled warmly at him. "Come with me Blaine, and bring your stuff. You get to meet your roommate. His name is Jeff Sterling. He's six, like you."

He followed her out of the big building and into one of the smaller buildings, closest to the main building. "This is Meadow House. Its one of two dorm buildings for the elementary school boys, the other being Marsh House. Your room is on the second floor of the building, where most of the dorm rooms are located."

The two of them walked up the big marble stairs, and turned right at the top. About halfway down the hallway, Ms. Kitter stopped in front of a door and knocked. Blaine heard a voice call, "Come in!"

Ms. Kitter opened the door, and Blaine stepped inside, taking in his surroundings. There were two beds on one wall. Each bed had a night stand next to it. On an opposite wall were two desks, one was full of stuff, while the other was completely empty. The third wall had two doors, which were both closed, and a dresser in between the doors. On one of the beds, sat a boy about Blaine's age coloring. He had messy, platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He looked up at smiled at Blaine.

Ms Kitter turned to Blaine. "This is your dorm room now, Blaine. Jeff can help you get settled. I'm going to go now, but if you ever need me, don't hesitate to come or to Headmaster Jones." With that, she left and Blaine looked around, confused about what to do.

"Hi there." Jeff bounced up to him, waving. "My name's Jeff, what's yours."

Blaine smiled at his new roommate. "Blaine. Do you have your mark yet?"

Jeff nodded. "Yep. Here's mine." He held out his right wrist to Blaine to see, which read _Nick Duval_. "Do you have yours?"

Blaine nodded, his curls bouncing and showing Jeff his wrist. Jeff grinned at his new friends. "I think we are going to be great friends. Come with me, I want you to meet my friends."

Blaine ran after the energetic little boy as the two of them exited the room and ran down the stairs Blaine had gone up before. At the bottom of the stairs, they turned right and entered the first room. It had couches and tables scattered throughout. On the far wall were walls of books and a fireplace. Several boys, Jeff and Blaine's age were scattered throughout, talking and playing.

"Guys! This is my new roommate, Blaine. He has his mark too!" Jeff shouted as everyone looked up.

A small Asian boy, bounced up to the two of them. "I'm Wes. Welcome to Dalton Academy."

* * *

_Seven years ago..._

Blaine was now nine years old and at been at Dalton for three years. He quickly became friends with Jeff, and the two were best friends now, practically inseparable. He also had become friends with many of the boys in his house, and had a wide circle of friends. Blaine was engrossed in a story that David was telling about one of the boys from Marsh House, Thad when the PA system rang out.

"Blaine Anderson, please come to the Headmaster's office. Blaine Anderson, please come to the Headmaster's office."

All the boys in the common room stopped what they were doing and stared at Blaine, shocked. Blaine never got in trouble. He pulled pranks with his friends all the time, but they hardly ever got in trouble for those, usually just a light scolding. So Blaine being called down to the Headmaster's office was a rarity indeed.

Wes whipped around and stared at his friend. "What did you do Blaine?"

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know. He may just want to talk to me, we all know he likes me."

Jeff put his hand on his best freind's shoulder. "Good luck Blaine."

Blaine nodded to his friends and left the common room, heading towards the office. When he reached there, Ms. Kitter smiled at him.

"Right through there Blaine. And don't worry, you're not in trouble. The Headmaster just wants to talk to you about something.

Blaine let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and entered the room. Headmaster Jones smiled at him.

"Come sit down Blaine."

Blaine sat down in the chair, his little legs swinging. While Blaine was still much taller than he was when he first arrived at Dalton, he was still short for his age and couldn't touch the floor.

"Now, Blaine. I want to tell you something that I should have told you when you first came to Dalton. But, you were only six and would not understand, so I decided to tell you when you were old enough to understand what I am about to tell you." Blaine waited with bated breath, wondering what the Headmaster had to tell him. "When you first arrived at Dalton, I told you I didn't know why your parents left you and when they would be coming back. That's a lie, I know the answer to both questions. They left you because of your mark."

Blaine looked at him, confused. "But everyone has a mark. My parents have each other's mark. My mom was always excited for the day I got mine. I thought they like marks."

Headmaster Jones shook his head. "It wasn't the fact that you have a mark. They loved that part. The problem was the name on your mark. Your parents hated the fact you had another boy's name as your mark, instead of a girl's. That means you are gay, since you love boys the way other boys love girls. Now, there is nothing wrong about that at all. Its who you are. Don't think for a second that's a problem here, and if anyone ever gives you a problem about it here, tell me, and I will make sure they are punished. That goes for your friends or anyone at this school. If you ever see anyone being mean to anyone for being gay, report it to me. Because there are some people in the world who have a problem that you are gay, your parents were some of those people. They'd rather not have a son at all, then have a son who is gay. I'm really sorry to tell you this Blaine, but your parents are never coming back. They told me that they never want to here from you again."

Blaine stared at him in shock, then started tearing up. "They were my parents. They were supposed to love me no matter what. That's what parents are supposed to do."

Headmaster Jones' heart broke for the small boy who he had come to consider another son in the past three years. "I know Blaine, I know. But, if they hate you for something as small as what gender you love, then they aren't your parents. Now run along, play with your friends. Have fun."

Blaine nodded and left the office.

* * *

_Present day..._

Blaine got dressed and headed down towards the dining hall. On the way, he passed many boys, the majority of whom waved, or gave him high-fives. Blaine had always been well-liked in the ten years he had been at Dalton. He was polite to strangers, a smart student, and once you got to know him a good friend, and kind and dorky guy. But ever since he had been promoted to lead singer of Dalton's well-respected a capella show choir, the Warblers, suddenly everyone knew who he was and wanted to be his friends. Unlike other schools, where the show choir was considered lame, the Warblers were rock-stars, more popular than the athletes. Blaine entered the dining hall and got his normal breakfast, cereal, a muffin, yogurt, an apple, and a glass of orange juice, and headed towards his usual table.

As soon as he sat down, Wes immediately turned to him. "You seem happier this morning, what's going on?"

Blaine grinned. "While it may be the tenth anniversary of my parents disowning me and abandoning me at Dalton with you idiots, its also the day I get my roommate. And I feel like that is going to overshadow the memories this day brings. Also, I just feel like something great is going to happen today."

David shook his head. "Only you would be excited to have a roommate."

Blaine shrugged. "I've been lonely ever since Jeff went to room with Nick."

Jeff frowned. "I'm sorry Blaine. I didn't mean to leave you alone."

Blaine waved it off. "Its fine Jeff. You found your soulmate, it's only natural you would want to room with him."

Jeff had finally met Nick Duval, his soulmate, three years ago at the beginning of high school. Nick had transferred to Dalton for high school, after being bullied all through middle school for being gay. At the permission of Headmaster Jones, Jeff and Nick began rooming together and had been dating ever since."

"Speaking of soulmates." Nick spoke up. "What if your new roommate is Kurt? That would be funny."

Blaine nodded. "It would be. I highly doubt it though. I'll probably meet my soulmate in college."

It was a well-known fact that the majority of couples, even straight ones, did not meet their soulmate till college. So even though there were a lot of boys at Dalton with male soulmates, Nick and Jeff were the only matched couple. Blaine had resigned himself to waiting till college a long time ago to find his soulmate.

The boys quickly finished up their breakfast and headed back to Mapleton House, where they dormed, so they could get ready to meet the new transfer. When the five boys entered the common room, they found they were the last to arrive.

"Okay." Their prefect, Jordan, called out. "Now that everyone is here, we can get started. Our new transfer is coming in twenty minutes, so we need to be ready when he arrives. No scaring him like what happened with Nick."

Jeff blushed. When Nick had first transferred, Jeff was so excited to finally meet his soulmate that he had jumped at Nick to give him a hug. Nick, having just come out of public schools where he was bullied the entire time, had promptly fainted. Once he came too and actually realized the situation, he asked Jeff out. Wes, David, and Blaine liked to periodically tease the two on how they actually got together.

"I think it will be fine Jordan. I'm not as energetic as Jeff." Blaine said, admit the laughter of their dorm mates and the glare of Jeff.

"Okay." Jordan said, finally convinced they weren't going to scare the new transfer away. "Any questions?"

"Yeah. What's his name?" Jesse, one of the more artistic members of their dorm, and a Warbler, asked.

Jordan looked down at his list. "Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

* * *

**Please review. I love reviews.**


	2. Transferring

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**Chapter 2: Transferring**

* * *

**Kurt's POV:**

Kurt Hummel groaned as another moronic jock shoved him into the locker, his shoulder banging painfully on the corner. Tina stared at him in shock, from where she was standing next to him.

"Are you okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Go on to Glee without me. I'll catch up."

Tina looked reluctant as she left but followed her friend's wishes anyway. Kurt sighed and picked up the books he had dropped. It was never going to change. Jocks were always going to bully him for being gay, and Glee was always going to be the bottom of the food chain. The only thing that kept him going was the knowledge that he was going to make it out of Lima, and make it big, while these idiots were going to spend the rest of their lives in Lima, becoming janitors or garbage men. Just as he was about to head down the hallway to the one bright spot in this life, he felt himself getting shoved into a locker again. He looked up to see the form of Karofsky continuing down the hallway.

"Stop spreading your fairy dust, fag!" The bully yelled.

It was at that moment that Kurt had had enough of the bullying. Enough of them making him feel like he was worth less, just because he had a guy as his soulmate. Kurt looked down at his wrist, at the words reading _Blaine Anderson_, feeling a rush of courage when he did so, as he had always done since he was five and got the mark.

"Hey!" Kurt yelled after Karofsky, following him into the boy's locker room. "I am talking to you!"

"Girls locker room's next door." Karofsky responded, barely paying him any attention.

"What is your problem?" Kurt asked, furious.

"Excuse me?"

"What are you so scared of?"

"'Sides you sneaking in here to peek at my junk?"

Kurt was beginning to build more courage as the confrontation continued on. "Oh yeah, every straight guy's nightmare, that all us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you. Well guess what, Hammerhawk? You're not my type."

"That right?" Karofsky got up into his face, trying to look bigger than he actually was.

"Yeah. I don't like chubby boys who sweat too much and are gonna be bald by the time they're thirty." "_I am on a roll!_" Kurt thought to himself. "_Maybe there is something to this whole courage thing._"

"Do not push me, Hummel." Karofsky growled.

"You gonna hit me? Do it." Kurt taunted him.

"Don't push me!"

"Hit me, 'cause it's not gonna change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can push the ignormaus out of you." Kurt yelled, feeling like nothing could hurt him.

"Get out of my face!"

"You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!"

All of a sudden, Karofsky grabbed Kurt's face and pulled him into a kiss. Kurt stood there, shock still for a second, before pushing the bully away. Karofsky slammed his hand into the row of lockers, before storming out of the locker room. Kurt sunk down to the ground as the bully left. Here was his first kiss that mattered, taken from him by a closeted bully in a school bathroom. Kurt lay on the ground for a few minutes, before remembering he had to go to Glee, picked himself up, dusted himself off, and head towards the choir room. Kurt got there just before Mr. Schue but the entire rehearsal, he could not focus. He ignored the worried looks Mercedes and Tina shot him. After rehearsal was over, Kurt rushed out of the room and to his car, ignoring the worried looks his friends shot each other.

* * *

The next couple days were no better. Kurt spent his days flinching even more when lockers slam, and dodging the New Directions' questions about if anyone was bothering him. By the time Friday rolled around, Kurt had finally begun to relax, when it happened.

As Kurt was at his locker, getting his books for History, he felt the cold voice in his ear. "If you tell anyone, I will kill you." And as quickly as he came, he was gone.

* * *

The entire day, Kurt was shaking in terror, not sure if Karofsky's threat was real or not. By the end of the day, he had made a decision. He would tell his dad about the threat, but not the kiss. Kurt would never out someone, even someone as terrible as Karofsky.

That day, after Glee, Kurt arrived at his father's shop. "Dad?" He called out.

"In the office Kurt!" Came the answer.

Kurt made his way through the shop, waving hi to the workers as he passed them, until he reached the office. Burt Hummel looked up from his computer where he was answering emails.

"Your day to work isn't until tomorrow. Do you need something?"

Kurt nodded before breaking down. It took everything he had in him to get through the conversation with his his dad, but he did. By the time he was finished, his dad was shaking with rage.

"How dare that boy do something like that to you and nothing gets done! I'm going to go over there and demand that something happens."

But Kurt stopped him. "No dad. Even if you manage to get him suspended or expelled, the school board and the parents would stop it. No one cares about the gay kid, but they care about the football player. Nothing will get done. Now sit down, it's not good for your heart."

Burt sighed before sitting down. Finally, he looked up at his son. "I don't want anything to happen to you son. Which is why, if they won't do anything to stop this kid, I want you out of that school. There's a boarding school, Dalton Academy, that I looked into sending you before. They have a zero tolerance no-bullying policy. We could send you there. It's only two hours away in Westerville."

Kurt gasped. "But dad, that school is bound to be expensive."

Burt nodded. "Carole and I may have to give up our honeymoon. But nothing is more important than your safety, Carole will agree. I'll talk to her tonight and if she agrees, do you want to go?"

Kurt nodded, still shocked. "I love you dad" he said, launching himself into his arms.

Burt hugged him back. "I love you too Kurt. And who knows, maybe you'll meet Blaine Anderson at Dalton."

* * *

That night, Burt talked to Carole, and like he thought she would, she agreed. Kurt left it to Finn to tell the New Directions, it would have been too hard for him to go back and tell them. So that's how, on a Monday morning, Kurt found himself with his dad, Carole, and Finn heading into the office of Dalton's Headmaster to make his transfer official.

"Thank you for accepting Kurt on such a short notice, Headmaster Jones." Burt said, sitting down in one of the chairs.

Headmaster Jones nodded, taking in the pale boy with the chestnut hair sitting across from him. "Of course. Kurt is not the first boy in his situation, and he won't be the last. Now, since you are boarding, I will take you all to Mapleton House, your dorm house. Your stuff was already taken up to your dorm room. The boys in Mapleton are very excited to meet you. You can meet your roommate there, and he can take you to your room, get your settled in. If you would follow me." The Hudson-Hummels nodded and stood up to follow the Headmaster. As they were walking, Headmaster Jones smirked to himself. "_I'm glad I get to help Blaine out like this_." He said to himself. "_He deserves to meet his soulmate. He's going to figure out I knew, but oh well_."

As Kurt followed the greying headmaster across the scenic campus, he took in his surroundings. He was going to miss the New Directions, but it was worth it. He thought back to his friends at McKinley. It was about time for Glee to start, so they would all be in the choir room. Santana and Quinn would be discussing the insanity Coach Sylvester pulled at the last Cheerio practice, while Brittany would be resting her head on Santana's shoulder. Tina and Mike would be making out before Mr. Schue walked in. Mercedes would be practicing something for Glee, while Puck, Artie, and Sam would be playing music for her. Rachel would be sulking in the corner, since Finn wasn't here. Kurt missed them but he knew he could never go back, it wasn't safe.

After walking for about ten minutes, the group arrived in front of a mansion-style house. Kurt's eyes went wide as he took in the surroundings. Headmaster Jones chuckled, "It's quite impressive isn't it. Come with me."

They turned left and arrived in a large common room type area. There were several boys milling around, all dressed in uniform. The boy at the front, who seemed to be in charge, turned around and stepped forward when he heard them come in.

"I'm Jordan Adams." He said, sticking his hand out for them to shake. "I'm prefect of Mapleton House. If you need anything, just come to me." He pulled a shorter boy, with gelled black hair, and hazel eyes, who was quite handsome and had been standing off to the side, next to him. "This is Blaine Anderson. He's your roommate, he can show you to your room."

Kurt, Finn, Burt, and Carole's eyes all widened. "_So this is my soulmate. I can't believe I met him. And he's my roommate!_" Kurt thought to himself.

Blaine smiled at the group. "Come with me, I'll show you to your dorm."

The group silently following Blaine as they took in the surroundings. Blaine led them up a set of marble stairs, before turning left, going halfway down the hallway, and stopping in front of a door. Blaine inserted a key into the lock before pushing open the door and letting the group into the room. There were two twin size beds on one side of the room, with a night stand in between them. One of the beds had boxes stacked on and next to it, while the other bed was neatly made. On the wall opposite the beds were two doors with a dresser in between them. The third wall had two desks that were facing windows looking out into a courtyard. One desks had books and the like on it, while the other was completely empty.

Burt turned to his son. "I'll miss you Kurt. Come home over the weekends. I'm fine with you staying this weekend if you have homework, but please come home sometime. I love you."

Kurt smiled, tears in his eyes, as he hugged his dad. "I love you too dad. I'll miss you, but I'll come home on the weekend."

Blaine watched from the sidelines, smiling gently. He wished he had a family like that, but he was happy his soulmate had such caring parents and brother.

Carole looked at her step-son, tearing up. "I''ll miss you Kurt."

Kurt hugged her back before turning to Finn who pulled him into a hug. "I'll miss you little bro."

Kurt hugged him, smiling. "Don't forget to keep me updated on everything happening back in Lima. And don't call me little, I'm older."

"But you're shorter!" Finn called back as the three exited the room.

* * *

**Please review. I love reviews.**


	3. Getting to Know You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**Chapter 3: Getting to Know You**

* * *

Finally, the two of them were alone in the room. Kurt slowly turned to face Blaine, who breathed out. "You're my soulmate."

Kurt shyly nodded. "I never thought I would find my soulmate in high school."

Blaine shook his head. "I didn't either. But now you're here and you're my roommate."

Blaine sat down on the bed and patted it for Kurt to join him. Kurt did so, before turning to Blaine. "Even though you are my soulmate, I think we should learn more about one another before we do anything. We have our whole lives."

Blaine nodded. "I agree." He paused, before hesitantly asking. "Can I see it? Your mark, I mean."

Kurt nodded before holding out his right wrist, the letters Blaine Anderson gently resting there. Blaine took Kurt's wrist, before gently tracing the letters of his name, causing Kurt to shiver. He then held out his own wrist, showing Kurt the letters Kurt Hummel marked across his wrist.

Kurt then gently pulled his wrist away before turning and sitting, his legs crossed, on the bed. "You wanted to know more about me. Where should I start?"

Blaine turned to face him, sitting the same way, before thinking for a second. "Well, when did you get your mark?"

Kurt thought for a second before speaking. "I was five years old. It was the first day of school and I woke up with the tingling feeling in my wrist. I was really excited, and told my parents, who couldn't be more excited for me. But, growing up with it was hard. There was no way I was ever in the closet, and I couldn't deny it when I had it literally marked on my wrist. Don't get me wrong, I'm not ashamed, it just wasn't the easiest. What about you?"

Blaine sighed. "This wasn't something I wanted to tell you the first time I met you, since it is depressing, but I'll tell you the story. It was actually ten years ago today. I woke up with a tingling feeling on my wrist, and I was also really excited. I ran to tell my parents, but as I was only six, I didn't notice how disgusted they were. My mom told me to pack a bag and to take everything important I needed with me, since I wouldn't be back at the house for the longest time. Her voice was really cold, nothing like the mother I knew. She and my dad drove me to Dalton, dropped me off, and left me. I haven't see them since.

Kurt gasped, before crawling over and enveloping him in a hug. When he broke away, Blaine notice he was tearing up. "I'm so sorry that happened to you. No parent should treat their child like that."

Blaine smiled, showing Kurt he was okay. "Its fine Kurt. It was a long time ago. I don't consider them my parents anymore. Everyone at Dalton is my family now. You should ask Nick, Jeff, Wes, and David, you'll meet them later, I was practically vibrating this morning. I was so excited to get a roommate, and I wanted to associate this day with some happy memories. I haven't had a roommate for all of high school, and it gets kinda lonely in this room. Jeff was my roommate since I came to Dalton, but when Nick transferred in at the beginning of freshman year, Jeff went to room with him, since he is his soulmate. I'm not bitter at Jeff, I just wanted a roommate. I could also tell for some reason that something great was going to happen today." Blaine smiled. "But on to happier topics. What school did you come from?"

Kurt smiled, always happy to talk about his friends. "I went to McKinley High School, in Lima. My friends and I, we got our fair share of bullying, being the bottom of the social ladder and all that, but we got each other through it. They are the only thing I'll miss about that school."

Blaine thought for a second, before lighting up. "That's where I've heard the name McKinley before. They are the school New Directions are from, their the Warbler's competition at Sectionals. Are they any good?"

Kurt nodded. "I really shouldn't be telling you anything, but I suppose if I tell you how good they are, Rachel won't kill me. There's videos up on the internet anyway, thanks to Ben Isreal's blog. New Directions are good if Mr. Schue uses the talent he has. If he just uses Rachel and Finn, and not the other talented people in the group, it's not as good. But, I have no idea who he's using for Sectionals, I left before he told us."

Blaine froze. "You were part of the New Directions?"

Kurt nodded, confused. "Yeah. Why?"

"What part are you?"

"Countertenor."

Blaine gasped. "We haven't had a countertenor in _twenty years_! Wes will be so excited when I tell him, he'll definitely give you an audition."

Kurt gaped at him. "For the Warblers? Really?"

Blaine nodded. Suddenly, a knock sounded from the door, causing the two of them to jump.

"Blaine? Can we come in?"

Blaine chuckled. "Speaking of Wes. Yeah, come in."

The door opened to reveal an Asian boy, along with an African-American boy, a brunette boy, and a blonde boy.

Blaine grinned. "Looks like the whole gang's here."

The blonde boy bounced up to Kurt, and stuck his hand out to shake. "Hi! I'm Jeff and you must be Kurt, but I already knew that."

"At least you didn't make him faint this time." The African-American boy called out to Jeff, who in response, flipped him off.

"When Jeff met Nick, he was so excited to meet his soulmate that he hugged him and Nick had just come from public schools where he was bullied, so he fainted. After Nick woke up, he asked Jeff out and the two have been dating ever since." Blaine whispered to Kurt, who giggled.

"Telling Kurt about me?" Jeff asked his best friend.

"Only the best things." Blaine assured him. "Oh, that reminds me." He turned to Wes. "Kurt and I were talking before you guys so kindly interrupted.

"Only talking?" The African-American boy quipped, prompting a glare from Blaine.

"As I was saying, before David so rudely interrupted, Kurt and I were talking and he told me that he was part of the New Directions at McKinley before he left. Not only that, but Kurt's a countertenor."

Wes' jaw dropped. "You have to try out. I can get you an audition today."

Kurt stared. "Wait really?"

"The Warblers have a council of three students instead of a coach." Blaine explained. "Wes and David are two of them, so they just need to convince Thad. Which shouldn't be too hard once he hears your range."

Wes jumped up. "We should go find Thad now. Come on David." He pulled David up, and dragged him out of the room and down the hallway.

Blaine chuckled. "Nothing can get between Wes and Warbler business."

Jeff stood up from his spot on the floor, pulling Nick up with him. "We've got stuff to do, come on Nick." Before the two of the dashed out the door.

Blaine shook his head. "Well, now you've met the local idiots."

Kurt giggled. "They seem like good friends."

Blaine nodded. "They are. I've known them for practically all my life, they are basically family now. But, they can be idiots sometimes."

Kurt stood up. "Do you want to get lunch?"

Blaine nodded, and held out his hand. Kurt hesitated before taking it. The two walked hand in hand down the hallway.

Kurt turned to Blaine. "So, what's good to eat around here?"

Blaine thought for a second. "There's a little cafe in town that we like to go to. They aren't homophobic, which is a plus."

Kurt smiled. "That sounds wonderful. Do you want to take my car?"

Blaine nodded. The two of them headed out into the parking lot, holding hands the entire way.

* * *

Inside Dalton, Wes, David, Jeff, and Nick crouched under the windowsill, excitedly whispering.

"They are going somewhere, _together_!"

"Look, they're _holding hands_!"

"When will they get their act together? They're _soulmates_, for goodness sake!"

"They just need to kiss already, the sexual tension is killing me! And I was only in the same room as them for _ten minutes_!"

"What are you doing?"

All four boys fell backward in shock. As Wes untangled himself from David, he glared at the intruder. "Don't scare someone like that Thad. And to answer your question, we are spying on Blaine and Kurt."

Thad furrowed his brows. "Kurt? As in Kurt Hummel? The new Mapleton House transfer?" Wes nodded. "Why would Blaine be going somewhere with him?"

Wes sighed long-suffering. "I can't believe you've known Blaine for ten years and you still don't know this. Besides being his roommate, he's Blaine's soulmate."

Thad's eyes went wide. "Ooh."

"I actually wanted to talk to you about Kurt." Wes continued. "Our dear Blainey found out today that in audition to Kurt being a former New Direction, he's also a countertenor. David and I want to give him an audition, but we need you to agree too."

If it was even possible, Thad's eyes went even wider. "Of course I'll let him audition. He's a countertenor!"

Wes grinned. "Great, I'll let Kurt know."

* * *

Blaine and Kurt finally separated their hands when they reached Kurt's car. Kurt climbed into the drivers seat and pulled out his phone, scrolling through his music until he reached his musical playlist, which he turned on.

Blaine smiled. "You like musicals too?"

Kurt nodded excitedly. "Favorite musical, one, two, three, go."

"Wicked!" They both shouted in unison, before collapsing into giggles.

Blaine smiled at Kurt. "We really are alike."

For the rest of the car ride, the two soulmates jammed out to Kurt's musical playlist, singing along and trading lines. After a short, five minute drive, Kurt pulled into the small cafe, nestled in a side street in downtown Westerville. As Blaine held out his hand, Kurt deliberated for a second, before taking it, smiling shyly. The hostess at the front didn't comment on their joined hands, instead just smiling and leading them to a secluded booth.

Kurt opened up his menu, deliberating. "What is good here?" He finally asked, putting down the menu.

Blaine thought for a second. "I usually get the mac and cheese. Though Wes gets the sandwiches when we all go here, and he says those are good."

Just then, the waitress walked by. "Are you boys ready to order?" She asked kindly.

Kurt nodded. "I'll get the mac and cheese." He said, winking at Blaine. "And a water."

"I'll get the same." Blaine said, setting down his menu.

The waitress nodded and left. After that, the conversation flowed easily between the two throughout lunch. An hour later the two left, Kurt feeling full and happier than he had felt in a long time.

* * *

That night as Kurt went to bed, he thought about all that had occurred the past week. On Monday, he had been a student at McKinley, who had been getting through the school day while trying to avoid being shoved into lockers and slushied, the only bright spot in his life being Glee. Now, it was Friday and he was a student at Dalton Academy. He had a new group of friends, was going to be auditioning for their a cappella choir, and was rooming with his _soulmate_, who ended up being a really kind and handsome guy who he had a lot in common with. For the first time in a long while, Kurt fell asleep with a smile on his face, truly happy.

* * *

**Please review. I love reviews.**


	4. The McKinley Divas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**Chapter 4: The McKinley Divas**

* * *

The next morning, Kurt woke up at five a.m. as he always did, so he would have time to get ready for the day. Even though it was Saturday, Kurt had a lot to do that day, and he wasn't going to waste a second of it. He had been informed yesterday, per email, that his teachers would be sending the homework he needed to do Saturday morning, and Kurt had a feeling that there would be a lot of it. He looked over to see Blaine, still asleep, and he smiled at how cute Blaine looked. His hair was free of the gel helmet he had been wearing the previous day, and it was wild and curly, which looked really hot. His arm was thrown over his head and he was drooling.

Kurt smiled. "_The man I love looks so adorable._" He reeled back in shock. "_Love? Kurt, how can you love Blaine? You've known him less than a day._" His mind chastised himself. "_But he's your soulmate. Of course you would love him._" Another part of his mind reminded him.

Still reeling from this realization, Kurt headed into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

About two hours later, Blaine woke up to see Kurt typing away at his laptop. He was dressed in tight-fitting, black pants, with a white blouse with three-quarter sleeves, a black vest, black boots and a dotted tie.

Blaine groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He blinked at the other boy. "Kurt? What are you doing up already? It's _seven a.m._

Kurt looked up. "Hmn? Oh, I always get up early. Why waste the day, even if it is Saturday. Besides, I got an email this morning from teachers of all the homework I need done. It's going to take a while." Kurt turned his laptop around, showing Blaine a two page long list, who winced. "Exactly."

Blaine thought for a second. "Do you want me to go grab you breakfast to bring up here? That way you can still eat but don't have to leave your homework."

Kurt nodded gratefully. "That would be amazing, thanks." As Blaine went to leave the room, Kurt turned to him, confused. "Aren't you going to get dressed?"

Blaine shook his head. "No. No one gets dressed for breakfast on the weekend."

As Blaine closed the dorm door behind him, he slumped up against it. That boy was going to be the death of him. Blaine was surprised he didn't wake up turned on because of those pants Kurt was wearing. They looked like they were painted on!

As Blaine walked towards the cafeteria, his thoughts kept drifting back to Kurt. It was only natural, he was his soulmate and roommate. He knew he wanted more with Kurt, but he wasn't sure if Kurt wanted more. They had only met yesterday after all. "_But he's your soulmate._" A voice chastised him. "_Of course he would want more._" But another voice in Blaine's head argued back. "_But he's still human. Doesn't mean he wants more right now._" Blaine shook his head as he entered the cafeteria. "_Oh Kurt Hummel. I love you but you are going to be the death of me_."

Blaine entered the cafeteria line and grabbed his usual breakfast, along with an orange, yogurt, piece of toast, and a blueberry muffin for Kurt. He headed towards his usual table, where he noticed everyone was there. Blaine sat down next to Jeff, who looked at him in suprise.

"What are you extra hungry today, Blaine?" Jeff teased him. "And where's Kurt? I wanted to talk to him more."

Blaine shook his head. "He goes here now Jeff. You'll have plenty of time to talk to him later. And no, this isn't all for me. Kurt got a two page long list emailed to him of all the homework he has to do. He's up in our dorm right now working on it. I told him I would bring him back breakfast so he could continue working."

Nick smiled gently at him. "You really do care about him, don't you Blaine?"

Blaine nodded. "Of course I do. He's my roommate and my friend." After seeing the looks of the other boys, he sighed. "I'm in love with him, okay. I may have only known him for a day but he's beautiful, amazing, and driven and everything I've ever imagined my soulmate to be." Blaine admitted. "Is that crazy?"

Wes shook his head. "He's your soulmate. Of course that's normal. But the real question is, why haven't you done anything yet?"

Blaine sighed. "The two of us agreed yesterday that we wanted to get to know each other more before jumping into a relationship. But the thing is, now I want more, but I don't know if he wants more."

David sighed. "Only you would make this more complicated Blaine. And just from what I've seen, it looks like he wants more."

Blaine looked up in suprise. "Really? How do you know?"

"We were watching you two yesterday." Jeff explained. "I saw the way you looked at each other when the other wasn't looking. If someone didn't know better, they would think you two were in love. We were just waiting for you two to kiss."

Blaine looked up, a determined look on his face. "You know, I think I will tell him I want more. Thanks guys." He said, grabbing the food for Kurt and leaving.

The remaining four boys sighed. "The things we do for friendship." Jeff muttered.

"You know, when they get together, they are going to be even sweeter than you two." Wes said, pointing at Nick and Jeff.

Nick dropped his head onto the table. "Time to keep our dentists on speed dial guys."

* * *

When Blaine entered the dorm room a few minutes later, still buzzing with this newfound information, Kurt hadn't moved from his spot thirty minutes earlier. "I brought you breakfast." He told the other boy, who looked up.

Kurt smiled as he took the food. "Thanks Blaine."

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck. "Kurt, there's something I want to tell you and I want your full attention." Kurt turned to him, raptured. "I—"

He was interrupted by a knock on the door. Blaine turned to it, confused. "No one ever knocks at Dalton."

Blaine walked over to the door, opening it to reveal, two girls? "Can I help you ladies?" He asked, confused.

Kurt however, looked over at the door, his face lighting up in realization. "Rachel, Mercedes! Come in." He said, pulling them into the dorm room and closing the door.

Mercedes looked around the room in appreciation. "Damn white boy. You have a nice place here."

Rachel's eyes landed on Blaine, and she marched over to the confused boy, sticking her hand out to shake. "I'm Rachel Berry, lead singer of the New Directions. And you must be Blaine Anderson, my counterpart if Kurt told me correctly, and his roommate and soulmate. I have two gay dads. But." She turned serious now. "My boyfriend is the quarterback and Kurt's step-brother. If you ever pressure Kurt into doing anything or hurt him, I will send my boyfriend and all of the guys of the New Directions after you. One of them just got out of juvie. They are very protective of Kurt."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Rachel, stop scaring Blaine. We aren't even together yet, so you don't have anything to worry about."

Both girl's eyes snapped to Kurt. "Not together yet? Why the hell not?" Mercedes asked, confused.

Rachel nodded. 'You two are soulmates."

"We decided that we wanted to get to know each better before jumping into a relationship just because we are soulmates." Kurt explained. "Now, what brings you to Dalton on a Saturday morning?"

'Well, I was talking to Finn." Rachel started. "He was telling me about yesterday and how your roommate is your soulmate. I asked him what room you were in and he told me. Then, I talked to Mercedes and the two of us decided we wanted to go visit you and meet your soulmate."

Blaine blinked. "How did you two get into Dalton anyway? They don't allow visitors unless they are with a Dalton student."

His question was left unanswered as the door banged open, making Rachel, Mercedes, and Kurt jump, revealing Nick, Jeff, Wes, and David standing there.

Wes turned to Blaine, who was still very confused about the whole situation. "Blaine, we saw girls heading up the stairs to your room. What is going on?" His eyes alighted on Rachel and Mercedes, who were standing amused with Kurt, who was simply shaking his head. "Kurt, why do you have girls in your room?"

Kurt shook his head. "I have girls in my room because they decided they wanted to see me and meet Blaine. Boys, this is Rachel and Mercedes, they're from McKinley. Girls, these are Wes, David, Jeff, and Nick, my friends from Dalton."

Jeff beamed at being referred to as Kurt's friend while Wes' eyes sparkled with mischief. "McKinley, huh. Are you two by any chance part of the New Directions?"

Kurt shook his head. "You won't be getting any information out of them, Wesley. We had a very bad expierence with a spy last year, and now everyone is paranoid about spies. I doubt Rachel will even tell me what song she's doing for the assignment this week."

Rachel nodded sagely. "You have no idea what we'll use for Sectionals."

"Except that Rachel will be singing it." Mercedes whispered to Kurt, who giggled.

Rachel continued on, not having heard them. "But Kurt's right about the spying. Last year, I ended up dating the lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline, who ended up being a spy. No one in the club is taking that chance again."

Kurt smiled at the two girls. "As much as I love having you two ladies here, and believe me I do, I have a lot of homework to do. My teachers emailed me a two page list of homework this morning and it will take me all weekend to do. I'll come back next weekend, but right now I need to work on it."

Wes pouted. "But Kurtie, can't they stay longer?"

Kurt shook his head. "Don't call me that Wes. But, we can walk them out."

Wes and David cheered, while Nick, Jeff, Kurt, and Blaine rolled their eyes. Mercedes giggled. "I like your friends."

Kurt smiled. "They can be ridiculous, but they are great."

Rachel smiled gently. "I'm glad your doing good here Kurt. But if anyone ever give you trouble..."

Kurt nodded. "I know Rachel. And I really do like it here. Now go on, I'll see you next weekend."

Kurt took time saying goodbye to Rachel and Mercedes, before turning back to Blaine and heading back to their dorm room.

* * *

**Please review. I love reviews.**


	5. You Move Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**Chapter 5: You Move Me**

* * *

Kurt shook his head as he and Blaine entered their dorm room. "I love my girls, but they can be a little crazy sometimes. I still can't believe they drove two hours to Dalton at eight in the morning. That reminds me." He turned back to Blaine who was still standing in front of the door. "Right before Mercedes and Rachel showed up, you said you have something to tell me."

Blaine smiled. "Oh yeah, that. Don't worry its nothing bad." He corrected after seeing Kurt's face. "Its actually something really good, if everything goes according to plan." Blaine took Kurt's hands gazing into his eyes. "Kurt, I've realized something over the past day as I've been getting to know you. You are an amazing person. You are driven and intelligent, and oh so beautiful." Kurt blushed under Blaine's gaze.

"I've never done something like this." Blaine continued. "And I know you've never either. But, I want to learn with you. I want to learn everything with you. And over the past day, I've come to a realization. I know you said you wanted to learn more about me before jumping into a relationship, but I believe we can learn together. Is that something you want to do?"

Kurt nodded, his eyes flickering to Blaine's lips. Blaine, seeing this, leaned in closer and closer to Kurt until their lips met in a tender kiss. Blaine hesitantly met Kurt's lips, seeing how he would react, till he felt Kurt deepen the kiss, bringing his hand up to meet Blaine's cheek. Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt's head, bringing him deeper.

* * *

Kurt's mind went blank for a second, as he saw Blaine lean to meet his lips and bring him in for a second. Quickly though, his mind caught up with his body and he responded in earnest, breathing in the scent that was so deeply Blaine. He vaguely wondered why he hadn't done this before. "_Because you wanted to get to know him more_." A voice at the back of his mind reminded him, but he ignored it, content to keep kissing Blaine.

After what seemed like an eternity, both boys broke apart, panting for air. Blaine stole a couple more small kisses before leaning his forehead against Kurt's. He chuckled. "So, that happened."

Kurt nodded, before moving the two of them to his bed. Blaine lay up against the headboard and Kurt leaned against him, Blaine's arm around their shoulders, their legs tangled together, and their hands interlinked. Blaine gave him another quick kiss on the lips before smiling.

"We should probably talk about what this means." Kurt said, still giddy.

Blaine nodded. "Well, I sorta had a whole speech planned out from the beginning, but that didn't really happen."

Kurt chuckled. "I guess I'm just a little too irresistible."

Blaine smiled. "A bit. I was hoping, that you would be my boyfriend. If that's what you want, that is."

The smile on Kurt's face was blinding. "Of course. That's what I want. So, Blaine Anderson, will you be my boyfriend?"

Blaine nodded. "I definitely will. Especially if I can continue doing this." He said, stealing a kiss from Kurt, who giggled.

Kurt went to stand up from the bed, but Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him backwards into his lap. "No, mine."

Kurt chuckled. "Blaine, I still have that long list of homework to do."

Blaine shook his head, his chin resting on Kurt's shoulder. "Nope. We are going to stay here and cuddle and be so adorable that everyone will need to go to the dentist because of us. Besides, you haven't even officially started school yet. The teachers won't kill you."

Kurt hesitated, before seeing the puppy eyes Blaine gave him and relenting, sighing. "You are going to get me to agree with anything with those eyes, aren't you. Fine, I'll stay."

Blaine cheered, before pulling Kurt closer to him. Kurt sighed, happy. He had a wonderful boyfriend and a great group of friends. He was going to a school that actually cared about academics and where no one was able to bully him because of the name written on his wrist. This year was shaping up to be one of the best yet.

* * *

**I'm sorry about how short that was. I just felt that this was important, and didn't want anything else in the chapter to distract from it. I usually am not a fan of them getting together so early, and I usually don't write it like that. But I felt that since they are soulmates, and know they have feelings for one another, it makes it different. There will be a large time jump after this chapter, so look foreword to that.**

**Please review. I love reviews.**


	6. Friends are the Family You Choose

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**Chapter 6: Friends are the Family You Chose**

* * *

Kurt walked through the courtyard at Dalton with Blaine on a warm autumn day. After he and Blaine had started dating, he had settled into Dalton rather quickly with the help of Blaine, Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff. He had auditioned for the Warblers with _Defying Gravity_, per Rachel and Mercedes' suggestion, and had been accepted unanimously. Now, it was their senior year, and Kurt was prepared to make it the best ever and then head off to New York with Blaine, come hell or high water.

"So, what is going on again?" Kurt asked his boyfriend, still a little bit confused.

"Today is the day the new transfer students arrive every year." Blaine explained. "As returning students we're expected to meet with them and show them to their dorms. Its a really fun day every year."

The two boys stopped next to the entrance to the courtyard, waiting for the next family to come through. Kurt could see David, Wes, Nick, and Jeff scattered around the courtyard, talking to various families. The two of them turned towards the courtyard to see a boy come through. He looked about ten years old, and had bright hazel eyes with wild, curly, black hair. He was carrying a suitcase with _JA_ monogrammed on it. If Kurt didn't know any better, he would have thought this boy was Blaine's younger brother.

The boy skipped over to them. "Hi! I'm Joey!" He said, waving excitedly.

Kurt smiled warmly at him. "Hi Joey. I'm Kurt and this is Blaine. Are your parents here?"

Joey nodded, his curls bouncing up and down. "Yep. They were just grabbing the rest of my stuff."

Kurt watched as a man and woman walked into the courtyard, each carrying a box. The woman was beautiful, with waves of black hair and expressive hazel eyes. She was wearing a polka-dotted Valentino skirt with a white blouse and black heels. The man had hazel eyes as well, with gelled black hair and was wearing a two piece suit. Kurt was struck by how similar these two parents looked to Blaine, but that was just a coincidence, right? He looked over to his boyfriend to see him staring in shock, but probably since they looked so much like him, so Kurt waved it off.

"Hello. I'm Kurt and this is Blaine. We're current students at Dalton. We can show you three to Joey's dorm." Kurt said, sticking his hand out for them to shake.

* * *

Blaine meanwhile, was shocked. Here were the parents he hadn't seen in nearly eleven years, abandoning him at the very school they were now sending his younger brother too. The younger brother he didn't even know existed. He briefly wondered if they were abandoning Joey here as well since he was gay, but quickly waved it off. It was rare for a child to get their soul mark as late as ten, so if that was the case, Joey was late.

Blaine quickly snagged Wes who was walking by. "Wes, can you go off with Joey for a second? Kurt and I need to talk to his parents."

Wes gave him an odd look. "I will, but why?"

Blaine shook his head. "Not right now Wes. I'll tell you later. Just please go with Joey."

Wes nodded. "Come on Joey." He said, taking the confused boy with him.

"Blaine, what—" Kurt said, confused.

"It'll make sense in a minute." Blaine said, stopping him. He turned to the parents, who were still bewildered.

"I'm sorry, but what's going on?" The woman asked.

Blaine chuckled. "That's rich, coming from you. You don't even recognize your own son, who you disowned and abandoned eleven years ago."

Kurt's jaw dropped. "Wait Blaine, these are your parents?"

Blaine nodded. "But, they aren't very good parents, if they'll abandon their son for something he has no control over. I was six, I didn't know what was going on. And Joey, he's what, ten. Did you decide that you needed another son to replace the one you abandoned, or did you already know you were pregnant?"

Robert Anderson stepped in. "I didn't recognize you Blaine."

Blaine nodded. "Well, it's been eleven years. I grew up."

Robert gestured to Kurt. "Is he your soulmate?"

Blaine nodded, pulling Kurt closer. "His name is Kurt Hummel. And you seemed a lot more happy to talk to him, to both of us, before you knew who we were. But, I want to tell you something. I didn't need you. I made my own family here. My friends are my family, the family I chose. And Headmaster Jones was more of a father than you were. But why now? Why did you decide to send your youngest son to the same school you abandoned your second youngest. You had to recognize that we would eventually figure it out. We all look alike."

Before either Robert or Dolores could answer, a voice broke out. "Mom? Dad?"

The whole group turned to see Joey standing there with Wes. Jeff, Nick, and David were standing behind the two of them. Wes looked helplessly at Blaine. "I tried to stop him."

Blaine waved it off. "Its fine Wes. He would have found out eventually." Blaine turned to his newfound brother. "How much of that did you hear, Joey?"

"The whole thing." The ten-year old admitted. "Is it really true? Are you really my brother?"

Blaine nodded. "Its true Joey." He turned back to the Andersons. "I want you to go. I can take Joey from here. I want to actually meet the brother I never got to know because of you two."

The Andersons took one last look at their youngest son before leaving. Before Blaine could say anything to Joey, Joey's phone started ringing.

"Hey Coop. Yeah, I made it to Dalton. How soon are you going to be here? I found someone you should probably talk to. Did you know I have a brother? ...okay, see you then." Joey hung up before turning to Blaine. "That was Cooper and Lily. They were coming to help me set up my dorm and they'll be here in a couple of minutes. They want to see you."

Blaine's jaw dropped. "They actually want to see me?"

Joey nodded. "Cooper says he'll explain everything when they get here."

"Am I the only one missing something here?" Kurt interjected. "Whose Cooper and Lily?"

"Our siblings." Blaine and Joey replied.

* * *

About five minutes later, a boy and girl walked into the courtyard. They were about college age. The girl was wearing skinny jeans with a yellow and white stripped shirt and purple high-top Converse. She had long wavy black hair and hazel eyes, and was very beautiful. The boy had jeans on, with a blue shirt, and black sneakers. He had a chiseled jaw with hazel eyes and black hair, that wasn't curly, unlike Joey and Blaine's. Kurt was struck once again on how similar all the Andersons looked to one another.

The girl stopped in front of Blaine, tears in her eyes. "You look so big." She said, tightly hugging him.

Blaine smiled. "It has been eleven years Lily."

The boy walked up to Blaine, clasping him on the shoulder. "Its nice to see you Squirt."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Are you still going to call me that Coop?" He turned to his siblings. "Do you want to head inside Mapleton? Joey said you were going to explain some things to us."

The older siblings nodded, and followed Kurt and Blaine into the dorm. When they entered the common room, they found it completely empty. Wes, David, Nick and Jeff had gone somewhere else to give the new found family time to talk to one another.

"Where to start?" Cooper said, addressing his younger brothers and Kurt. "Well, even though I was only fourteen and Lily was only twelve when our parents sent Blaine away, we still were old enough to understand that something happened. We tried to get them to tell us where they sent you, but they just told us you were at a boarding school and would be back for the holidays. Since we were young and naive, we believed them. When it became apparent that you were not coming back at all, we confronted them on us. They told us that they sent you away because you were a disgrace and a disappointment and that we would never see you again. They told us to stop looking for you, since we would never find you, but we never stopped. We're so sorry this happened to you Blaine."

"So many things make sense now." Joey spoke up. The entire group turned to looked at him. "Well, when I was younger, I would sometimes hear Lily and Cooper talking with our parents. They would say things like, 'What are you going to get rid of Joey like our last brother?' Or 'Thank God Joey is straight. We don't want whatever happened to Blaine happen to him.' I was always so confused. Now, so much of it makes sense.

Cooper blushed. "You weren't supposed to hear that." He muttered.

Blaine smiled at his siblings. "That's mean a lot to me that somebody in our shithole of a family actually cares about me."

Cooper grinned. "Group hug!" Before pulling a laughing Blaine and an amused Kurt into a group hug with Lily and Joey. As they broke away, Blaine looked at his siblings, smiling. Their parents may have screwed them over, but the siblings would always have one another. Even if it took them eleven years to find one another.

* * *

**Please review. I love reviews.**


	7. Sibling Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**Chapter 7: Sibling Love**

* * *

As the group broke apart, Cooper turned to Blaine. "Lily and I need to do something, but we'll be back tomorrow and we can have sibling bonding, including Kurt." He said, nodding to his brother's boyfriend.

Blaine nodded before giving his brother another hug. "Hey Cooper." He called, as his brother was heading out the door. "Don't do something like go confront our parents."

Cooper saluted him. "Will do."

As Lily and Cooper walked out of the common room, Lily turned to Cooper. "We're aren't going to listen to Blaine, are we?"

Cooper shook his head. "Blaine just wants to put this behind him and move on, but I won't accept it. Our parents took something from Blaine and from us and Joey, and they need to be held responsible for that. Besides, what Blaine doesn't know won't hurt him."

* * *

After the long two hour drive to the house, Lily and Cooper pulled up outside the house. As they headed up the winding sidewalk, Lily turned to her brother. "How are we going to do this?"

Cooper thought for a second. "Well, neither one of them know we found Blaine, so we just approach this as we were heading over to Dalton to see Joey and we decided to stop for lunch first. Then, we confront them."

The two siblings reached the door and Cooper pulled the door knocker. The sound resonated throughout the house, loud and booming. Their mother must have been standing by the door waiting for them to walk up, because less than two seconds later the door was open.

"Lily! Cooper!" She said, excitedly, coming forward to hug each of her children. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Cooper started. "We were on our way to see Joey at Dalton, and we thought we would stop by for lunch. Is dad here? We want to see him?"

Dolores nodded. "Your father is in the study but he's been in there for several hours. I'll have him come out so we can have lunch. Head to the kitchen, I'll meet you there."

As their mother walked away, Lily turned to her brother. "Well, that went better than expected. I don't think she suspects anything."

Cooper nodded. "She wouldn't have any reason too. They left before Joey called us."

A few minutes later, their mother showed up in the kitchen, their father in tow, and set to work making sandwiches for lunch. "So, you two are on your way to Westerville?"

Cooper nodded. "We were both going to be in town this week, so we promised Joey that we would help him move into his dorm. Since we were going by here, we decided to stop by for lunch."

Robert nodded. "I would believe that, except for the fact that you live two hours south from Westerville, which is two hours south from here. So, you've already been to Dalton. Why are you really here?"

Lily smacked her brother upside the head. "Nice going Coop."

Cooper looked at her incredulously. "What, I didn't think of that." He turned to their father. "Right, you saw right through our ploy."

"Except it wasn't really a ploy." Lily muttered.

Cooper glared at her and continued. "Anyway, yes we were at Dalton. We were heading there when I got a very interesting call from Joey. One where he asked me if he ever had another brother, one he didn't even know existed. Why, because you disowned and abandoned him, because of his soul mark, and then barred us from telling our youngest brother about Blaine." Cooper laughed bitterly. "You never let us look for Blaine before, you always said we would never see him again. But guess what, we found him. And it was all because you decided to send Joey to Dalton too. Oh and we met Kurt. I like him, I can't believe you would ever have a problem with him when they were six."

Dolores stared at them, flabbergasted, but Robert spoke up. "Listen here, boy. We left Blaine at Dalton because he is a fag. Its unnatural and disgusting. We wanted to separate him from the influence he would have on our unborn child. You two are just children, meddling with things you don't understand. I'm going to give you two choices here. One, you can never talk to Blaine or Kurt again, and you will stay valuable members of this household. Or two, you can talk to them and you will be disowned, just like your fag brother. So, what will it be?"

Dolores looked shocked. "Robert, you can't do that. They're just children."

But Robert shrugged her off. "No Dolores. They are grown adults who can make their own decisions."

Cooper and Lily stared definitely at their parents. "I think I speak for Lily as well." Cooper said. "When I say, if this is how our family treats their own children, then its not a family I want to be a part off. Come on Lily."

The two marched out of the house, ignoring the cries of their mother. Once they reached the car, Cooper pulled out his phone and called Blaine, who picked it up after two rings.

"Hey Coop! What's up?"

"Well, Joey is the only one of our siblings that isn't disowned by our shithole of a family."

The line went silent for a second. "...Coop, what did you and Lily do?"

Cooper shrugged. "Just went and confronted our parents on how they treated you. Father gave us an ultimatum. Either stop talking to you and Kurt, and remain a part of the family, or talk to you two and be disowned. I think you can guess what option we chose."

Blaine sighed. "That was very sweet Cooper, but you didn't need to get disowned for me."

Cooper shook his head. "Our family are racist and homophobic assholes. I don't want to be part of a family that's like that. I've got to go though. I have a feeling the longer we sit in the driveway, the more likely father will come out and try to drive us off the property."

Blaine chuckled. "Bye Coop."

As Cooper and Lily drove off the Anderson Family property for the last time, neither one of them looked back. They were both glad to be rid of their toxic family. Even though they didn't know what the next years would bring, they knew no matter what, the siblings would be good for one another.

* * *

**Sorry if these chapters are getting shorter. I'm trying to wrap this story up. I have two more chapters left, and then this story will be done. Thank you to everyone who has liked and reviewed this. **

**Please review. I love reviews.**


	8. Graduation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**Chapter 8: Graduation**

* * *

Blaine smiled as he fixed his graduation cap, before smiling at his boyfriend who was dong the same. The entire time, his thoughts kept drifting to the small box in his pocket. Blaine knew proposing to Kurt would be a big step, but he knew what Kurt would say. They were soulmates. Before that though, they would have to get through gradation first.

Kurt turned to him, a smile on his face. "Ready for graduation?"

Blaine nodded eagerly. "I've been at Dalton for twelve years Kurt, I'm more than ready to leave."

Kurt chuckled. "Then let's go find our friends. We'll graduate and then it'll be you and me B, conquering New York City."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. "As it should be. NYU won't know what hit them."

The couple stepped outside of their room and met up with Wes, David, Jeff, and Nick, who were all dressed in their graduation gowns.

Jeff threw his arm around Blaine's shoulders. "We made it. Did you ever imagine you would be standing here twelve years ago, I can't."

Blaine shook his head. "It feels weird to leave. I've been at Dalton for so long. But I want to leave."

Kurt looked down at his graduation gown. "I always thought I would be graduating wearing white and red, not blue and red. But I am happy I'm here." He said looking at his freinds and boyfriend.

* * *

The group entered the gym, where the graduation was held. Kurt could see Carole and Burt sitting up close to the front, the New Directions sitting around them. Mercedes and Rachel gave Kurt a thumbs up, who smiled back. He spotted various younger Warblers scattered around. It suddenly struck Kurt how many people truly cared for him. Four years ago, he was at McKinley, alone with no friends and being bullied. Now, four years later, he was at Dalton, surrounded by his friends, his glee club, and his boyfriend. His friends from his old glee club where in the audience and he was heading to New York.

The group of six lined up, waiting for their time to go up and receive their diploma.

"Blaine Anderson!" Kurt cheered loudly than anyone else as he watched proudly as his boyfriend went up and received the diploma he so deserved.

"Nick Duval!" Kurt watched as Jeff cheered louder than everyone else, so much like he himself has done a few minutes earlier.

"Kurt Hummel!" Blaine's eyes shined with love as Kurt received his diploma. This was the man he was going to marry. Kurt had come so far from that day he had walked into the common room a year and a half ago.

"Wesley Montgomery!" Wes walked up and received his diploma, before skipping over to join his friends in cheering for their classmates.

"Jeffery Sterling!" Nick, who was standing next to Blaine and Kurt, cheered louder than anyone else, reminiscent to Kurt, Blaine, and Jeff's reaction. It was evident how much Nick and Jeff loved one another.

"David Sullivan!" David, the last one of their group, received his diploma before running over to join their group, the group that had been through so much together and had spent the majority of their lives together.

As Kurt looked around at all his friends, he smiled, eternally grateful he had transferred to Dalton that day. He would never have found such a great and accepting group of boys. As the whole class threw their caps into the air, Kurt knew that even though he was graduating, he would forever be close to these boys.

"Congratulations Dalton Academy Class of 2012!"

* * *

That night, after the graduation party was winding down and the only people left in the room were Rachel, Mercedes, Finn, Burt, Carole, Kurt, Blaine, Nick, Jeff, David, and Wes, Blaine stood up, addressing the group.

"Hello. Can I everyone's attention?"

Kurt looked at his boyfriend, wondering what he was doing.

"Kurt." Blaine said, turning to his boyfriend. "Ever since I met you in that common room, I knew you were the one for me. You are my best friend, though I think Jeff might argue with you on that." Causing chuckles from the room, and the aforementioned boy to nod. "But you are even more than that. You are the love of my life Kurt, and I would do anything for you. I want to spend my whole life loving you. So, Kurt Hummel." He said, getting down on one knee, causing Kurt to gasp and look at him, shocked. "Will you marry me?"

Kurt, who was so shocked he could only nod, and crashed their lips together, hoping that would tell Blaine everything he needed to know. Blaine relaxed into his arms, feeling at home, like he always did whenever he was with Kurt. As the two broke apart, the room interrupted into cheers as Kurt laughed giddily, Blaine slipping the ring onto his finger. The two were separated as Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff jumped at Blaine, and Mercedes and Rachel linked their arms with Kurt and pulled him away to gush.

After Kurt finally escaped Rachel and Mercedes, he headed over to his father, who was smirking.

"You knew about this didn't you?" Kurt accused him.

Burt simply shrugged. "Blaine came to ask me if he could marry you. Of course I said yes, Blaine's a great kid and he's your soulmate."

Kurt smiled. "I'm happy dad. I can't wait to go to New York with Blaine."

Burt smiled at him. "Now get lost. Go find your fiancé."

Kurt rolled his eyes before walking over to Blaine, who had been watching the whole exchange with a gentle smile on his face. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt and gave him a chaste kiss.

Kurt smiled up at him. "I love you, so much."

That night, as Kurt climbed into bed with Blaine, wrapped in his boyfriend's, no, fiancé's arms, he smiled. A year and a half ago, he was a lonely boy who even with an accepting group of friends, didn't have anyone to relate too. A year and a half ago, he was hate kissed in a school locker room by a bully. A year and a half ago, he transferred to Dalton Academy, where he met an amazing group of friends, who stuck through him through thick and thin, and a handsome boy with curly hair, expressive eyebrows, and hazel eyes, who ended up being his soulmate.

* * *

**Please review. I love reviews.**


	9. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**Chapter 9: Epilogue**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine did take on New York together. After graduating from Dalton, they moved into a small, one bedroom, one bathroom shoebox apartment three blocks from NYU. Unlike what most people expected them, they enjoyed a long engagement, remaining fiancés throughout all of college. About six months after they both graduated from NYU with honors, they decided to get married.

* * *

Kurt hugged Rachel and Mercedes. "I'm so glad both of you could be here."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "We're your best friends Kurt, we wouldn't miss it for the world. But, we did bring some friends with us." The two girls stepped aside to reveal the New Directions.

Kurt's eyes began to tear up. "You guys, you didn't..."

Puck smirked. "You bet they did. Come here Hummel."

Kurt ran foreword and was dragged into a group hug. After a few seconds, the group broke apart laughing.

Brittany skipped up to Kurt. "Dolphin! You found your curly dolphin! And now you are going to be Mr. Curly Dolphin."

Kurt grinned. "That I did Britt, that I did."

Santana smiled at Kurt, her arm wrapped around her fiancé's waist. "You know Porcelain, if someone had told me freshman year that I would be attending your wedding and was friends with Berry, I never would have believed them. But here we are."

"Well, a lot changes in eight years." Kurt said, shrugging.

Jeff came up to Kurt and wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders, Nick, David, Wes, and Blaine close behind. "You know, I've come a long way since Ms. Kitter came into my dorm room when I was six, bringing with her a small curly haired little boy with hazel eyes."

Blaine looked around at his friends. "Sometimes, life jumps out at you in the strangest ways." He blinked. "Wow, getting married makes you extremely sentimental."

Kurt relaxed into his embrace. "But I wouldn't change it for the world."

Burt came up behind the group. "Time to get in your spots everyone. We're about to start."

The group scattered, Nick and Jeff as best men, Mercedes and Rachel as maids of honor, David and Wes as grooms men, and Tina, Santana, and Brittany as bridesmaids. Since Kurt and Blaine were both guys, they had decided to have both best men and maids of honor. Jeff was Blaine's best man and Nick was Kurt's. Mercedes was Kurt's maid of honor, and Rachel was Blaine's.

As Kurt started down the aisle, his dad's arm linked in his, he couldn't think of a better day. He was surrounded by friends and family and about to marry his best friend, soulmate, and love of his life. After what seemed like an eternity, he was standing at the alter facing Blaine.

"Will, everyone please sit?" The priest said, gesturing to the assembly. "We are gathered here today to witness the union of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. Now, everyone who knows these two will know that they are made for one another. I could tell that after spending only five minutes with them. Is there anyone who would like to object, please speak now or forever hold your piece?" The silence in the hall was evidence enough. "Kurt, Blaine, your vows."

Kurt spoke first. "Blaine, ever since I met you on that day in the common room, I knew you were the one for me. You welcomed me to Dalton with open arms, and I wouldn't have some of the best friends I have today if it wasn't for you. You quickly became my best friend, and you just as quickly became the love of my life. You are the bravest, kindest, most empathetic and sympathetic person in my entire life, and I can't wait to spend every minute, of every day, of the rest of it with you."

"Kurt," Blaine spoke up. "From the moment I met you, you captivated me. You had been through so much at McKinley, but you still held your head high. I knew that I wanted to get to know you, and not simply because you are my soulmate, because you are so strong and so inspiring, and you inspire others by simply being you. We've done so much together, and I can't wait to do even more amazing things with you by my side, forever."

After the vows, there was not a dry eye in the hall. "Okay." The priest said, a little choked up. "Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss one another."

Kurt's lips met Blaine's in a tender, yet sweet kiss as the hall erupted into chaos. They broke apart and Kurt rested against Blaine, content to simply be with his husband.

* * *

That night, as they left the reception hall, hand in hand, Kurt knew that no matter what happened next, they would face it together, just like they were meant to, and just like they had always done, since that autumn day they met one another.

* * *

"Papa?" Blaine looked up from the book he was reading to see his five-year old daughter Tracy staring at him with wide eyes.

"Yes pumpkin?" He asked her, setting down the book.

"Tell me the story of how you and daddy got together." She said, her hazel eyes twinkling.

Blaine picked her up, setting her down on his lap and waiting for her to get comfortable. "Well, it all started on one autumn day, the tenth anniversary of the saddest day of my life.

* * *

**Wow, so that's the end. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story.**

**Please review. I love reviews.**


End file.
